Bark Fiercer Than Bite
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: A puppy without attention from his master is a sad puppy. A sad puppy is a sharp puppy. A sharp puppy is a jealous puppy. A jealous puppy is a mad puppy. And a mad puppy is always ready to sic the offending obstacle. [SetoJou][FullSummaryInside]


**Title: **Bark Fiercer Than Bite  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Yu-Gi-Oh - SetoJounouchi

**Summary: **A puppy without attention from his master is a sad puppy. A sad puppy is a sharp puppy. A sharp puppy realizes where his master's attention is, which makes him a jealous puppy. A jealous puppy is a mad puppy. And a mad puppy is always ready to sic the offending obstacle.

**Author's Note: **I'm in the mood for some YGO. Haha. I'm just gay, it's alright, don't worry. I felt like writing a short, cute little one-shot of these two, because they're just so damned cuuute. :D Hopefully, this is enjoyable, but who knows. I just adore the summary though. No worries though, I hate jealousy fics (sorry to those who do them (me...?)), so I'm not going to make this one like that. If everything goes according to plan, this should turn out muchos better. :D

**.StartoftheBeginning.**

"And how's my least favorite mutt doing?" a smug Kaiba asked from behind the seated blonde.

Katsuya whipped around with piercing hazel eyes, "Shut up, moneybags!" he snapped in return. The brunet only smirked daringly before turning away from the temperamental boy and going to sit at his own desk.

"Stupid cold-hearted bastard," Jounouchi grumbled under his breath, folding his arms languidly on the desk in front of him and resting his heavy head on the skinny pillows. He sighed dejectedly into his arms before closing his eyes and relaxing into the small amount of sleep he could gather before classes.

Last night had not been too great. His dad had been in a bad mood from work and consumed a little too much liquor. All night the guy muttered angrily and ignored everyone and everything. Jou could understand his father's feelings, but it really grated on his nerves after a while. Plus, with his dad being in a bad mood, his mother was affected by the mood and wasn't too happy about things either.

He didn't get hit though, which was good. He'd heard of kids whose parents were alcoholics and how they got abused. Jou figured he was pretty lucky that he had a partially cool dad, and even though his old man drank quite a bit, he had never hit the blonde. Katsuya was quite happy with this fact.

"Seto," he heard a girl coo which brought his attention back to reality rather than his happy bliss. Making retched faces in the solitude of his arm-pillows, he knew exactly how the brunet would react. He would say something polite and curt, then go back to whatever work was on his desk and ignore everyone. That was just Kaiba for you.

"Good morning," he heard the pleasant reply and blinked confusedly. Sure, the CEO gave polite, gentleman-like responses, but he never actually sounded to be in a good mood.

What the hell was up with that?

"It's a great day today, isn't it?" the female spoke conversationally, making the blonde lift his head in curiosity. He watched stealthily as the cute, brown-haired girl swooned by Kaiba, leaning delicately against his desk. Seto was looking up at her and – imagine Jou's shock – giving a delightful curve of the lips.

"Yes, it is." Katsuya heard the reply and glanced around him. Why was no one else aware of this strange predicament? Seto was talking to a _girl_ and totally dropping the charm on her. Damn him. Using his stellar looks and charismatic abilities to gain admirers and then leading them on. Seto Kaiba was such a cold-hearted, egotistical, retched, wealthy, attractive bastard.

Well, maybe not retched. At least, not _all_ the time.

"You're looking rather good today, Seto," the girl chimed happily, eyes brimming with puppy-love.

Oh, no she did not. Puppy-love? In her eyes? No way! If anyone were to have puppy-love in their eyes, it was Jounouchi. Damn straight! He was the puppy here, not her. He didn't even know who she was and she was stealing his appearance. She better not think she's gonna be Kaiba's puppy, 'cause sorry honey, that position's already taken.

Inwardly twitching at the girl, Jou watched the scene unfold slowly. Mentally, he muttered about the girl and how strange Kaiba was acting today. The CEO never acted like this... What was he trying to get at?

"Thank you. You're looking quite nice yourself," he said with that charming smile. Oh, it's on, Seto. It's _so_ on.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," the female giggled cutely before batting her eyelashes in what would appear to be a seductive fashion, "Seto, if you have nothing to do this Saturday, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Oh, no she did not. Taking moneybags on a date was _not_ something that girl was going to do. Ever. Never ever in her entire life. At least, not if Jou had anything to say about it. Date? Kaiba? Please, those two words can't even be found in the same sentence. But, even if they did, Seto would have to decline, seeing as he has a wonderful dog needing attention over here.

Yes, a wonderful, wonderful dog. What? Jou could have a bit of a big self-esteem. It helped losing to Yugi.

"No," the blonde cut into the conversation, looking directly at the female. "Sorry, but Kaiba's gonna have to say no," he said without thought, his slurring accent overtaking his sentence. Hazel orbs did not falter from staring fiercely into the girl's own chocolate irises, his look saying – more or less – "better back up honey, 'cause Kaiba's already got a puppy". Well, actually, the look said nothing even remotely close to that.

Honestly, looks couldn't talk!

"Oh, and why is that, pray tell?" the CEO of Kaiba Corporation asked with an amused tone, a single delicate eyebrow arching in question. Jou's attention snapped to the brunet and held the icy blue gaze there.

"Well... Uhh," the blonde stammered, quickly thinking of possible excuses before blurting the first thing that came to mind. "'Cause you have to walk your dog!"

Shit.

That didn't come out quite as planned. Wincing inwardly, Jounouchi hoped the bastard didn't smack him or anything. Or worse; laugh at him! Well, it was pretty obvious what the brunet's next course of action was going to be.

Double Shit.

Much to his relief, though, Jou watched Seto turn back to the female and feigned an apologetic look. "He's right, I have a date with my pup this Saturday," he said simply, to which the girl found the wording completely acceptable. However, for Jou, his head snapped to chilling blue eyes and kept the heated gaze at its place.

"So, pup," Seto said to the blonde once the girl left saddened at the outcome of their conversation. "What do you have in mind for Saturday?" his smirk was eerie and his eyes gleamed with positively evil glints.

What had Jounouchi just gotten himself into?

Triple Shit.

**.LastoftheEnd.**

**Author's Note: **Awwh. That was cuuute. They're all jsut freaks, I tell you! Haha. Naww, but, uhmm... All the loose paragraphs of talking pretty much directly to the OC were somewhat from Jou's mind. So, simlpy put, I was in Third Person Limited. Haha. Well, I actually like how that came out. Nice cliffy ending but still pretty damned cute. Chyeah, bayybee. Well.. Wanna float my boat and give me a review? It'd make me uber happy. :D


End file.
